mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Dragon Elders" Plot (At Gnasty Gnorc's castle, Gnasty Gnorc arrives home, opening the door to see all of his gnorcs in) *Gnasty Gnorc: Attention everyone. Listen up! We have a new group to merge. Please report to Chateau Ripto right now immediately. *Gnorc #1: Let's go. *Gnorc #2: To Chateau Ripto! *Gnasty Gnorc: Come on boys, look like Spyro is going down this time. (Back at the dark mountains, Red is still sensing the X-Nauts power from Chateau Ripto) *Red: Ah yes, with the dark power, i would be able to spread dark gems everywhere in the universe. Gnasty Gnorc, i am coming for you. You will set a trap for Spyro and that red plumber. (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom in the damaged Peach's Castle, the Toad construction workers came by to see Toadsworth) *Toadsworth: Hello? *Toad Worker #1: Hi there Toadsworth, we just wanted to stop and come by to say hello. *Toadsworth: The castle is destroyed by forces. Please fix the castle as a job while we clean up the floors. *Toad Worker #2: What happen here? How did it happen? *Toadsworth: Those X-Nauts capture the princess and destroyed everything. You guys need to fix the castle for me. *Toad Worker #3: Oh sure. We made a deal now. *Merlon: My friends, make sure you cleared all of these warp pipes from the other room. *Toad Worker #4: Okay. I'd love to help. *Toad Worker #1: We made a plan. *Toadsworth: Alright, get to work. Toad and Toadette, leave the castle now, we got a busy job to do. *Toad: Okay. *Toadette: Not a problem. *Merlon: Ah, kids. I alway love to see these guys grow. *Toadsworth: They never grow. We're the same species we are. *Merlon: I may be a wizard, but a sorcerer. *Toadsworth: You do the paintings, i'll do the doors. *Merlon: Sure thing. Gotta have a lot of work done. *Toadsworth: Oh brother. (Back at the Summer Forest, the Professor hasn't check any status on Mario, Luigi, Spyro and Sparx with the orbs) *Professor: What taking so long? How long are they going to take the orbs out of the super portal? *Hunter: Maybe because you designed it bigger. *Professor: No. Something is not correct. *Bianca: Oh, they may be at the Dragon Village. *Professor: You know about this? *Bianca: Yes. They don't have the orbs, but they're heading to Tomas' house. I'll get them over. *Professor: Get them back here. I have a nephew to take care of. *Hunter: Okay. We'll be back in a moment. *Bianca: Now it's time to teleport. *teleport herself and Hunter to the Dragon Village* *Professor: Time for a coffee break. (At the Dragon Village, the group is heading to Tomas' house) *Tomas: Welcome to my temple my friend. *Luigi: Cool. Look like a house from Japan. *Yoshi: How does it open? *Tomas: Back at Dragonfly Dojo, we have houses and doors like this. *Mario: Is this the place where we are going to train at? *Tomas: Oh sure. I bet you will get a chance to stop the X-Nauts in time. *Luigi: We can save the Earth on time and save two worlds together. *Spyro: Are you sure about this? *Luigi: Yes. So that why Sir Grodus and Ripto would be dead by the next morning. *Spyro: I see what you did there. *Tomas: So, ready to go inside for a quick tour? *Yoshi: Oh yes. I love to Tomas. *Tomas: Hey, cut to the chase. I know you before. So you did brought Mario and Luigi here, right? *Yoshi: Yes i did. *Mario: Okie dokie, let's go inside. (Inside of Tomas' temple) *Tomas: This is your training spot. We don't have enough dragon elders for everyone in live in. I have to invite people around the world to build homes to prevent evil from Gnasty Gnorc and his gnorc army from happening. *Mrs. Shoutfire: I make sure i take care of the eggs from the thieves coming over. *Spyro: Feel like if you need some kung pow. *Luigi: Where are the power-ups? *Yoshi: There are no power-ups in here. *Luigi: What? What world are here? *Mario: Get to your mind. We are still in Spyro's world. *Luigi: Oh boy, i can't believe it. *Tomas: So i need Mario and Luigi for a training lesson. *Mrs. Shoutfire: My friends, please come over to the daycare. *Sgt. James Byrd: Yes sir. I will come with you. *Yoshi: Yahoo. *Sparx: We'll be back in a second. Enjoy school. *Mario: I feel like a teenager already. *Luigi: Yeah, except when high school teachers give you a bad time to answer their questions. *Spyro: Oh Tomas, mind if we can close the door for you? *Tomas: Sure. Don't let any stranger in. *Spyro: Okay. Not a problem. *close the door* *Luigi: So, where do we start? *Tomas: Welcome to my fighting class. In order to defeat Gnasty Gnorc and the X-Nauts, we are going to teach you some fighting lessons. You will also go to other places to meet up with my friends. I have more training skills than the rest of the elders around. Red used to be one until he burned everything in the village, leading to his exile. I hope one of you guys don't end up like him. *Mario: We won't. *Luigi: Oh boy, if it was Bowser, he would burn the Mushroom Kingdom in pieces. *Tomas: I shouldn't tell about that. Have you ever fight before in a karate school? *Mario: No. *Luigi: Never ever. *Tomas: Look like we're gonna have to make you one. *Mario: Really? *Luigi: I'm up for a training lesson. *Mario: Oh brother. *Tomas: Alright. Do you know how to use your horn dive? *Mario: I don't have horns. *Luigi: I'm not a dragon or a Yoshi. *Tomas: Hm.....then i will make you wizards. *Mario: Wizards? *Luigi: Why would we be wizards? *Tomas: A plumber doesn't fight. Plumbers fix pipes and bathrooms. But with your clothes, you will be wizards as well. I know a guy who can change you as one. Let's go. *teleport to Magic Crafters with Mario and Luigi* (At Magic Crafters, we arrive to a homeland where dragons train their magic powers in the fields. The rooms comes across as an extravagantly royal place, with marble-like walls and floors in the caves. The walls are also covered in elaborate designs and the caves seem to be lit almost magically. Tomas, Mario and Luigi arrive to the training area.) *Tomas: There we are. *Mario: What is this place? *Luigi: Are we in a circus? *Tomas: No. This isn't a time to have fun, this is the time for training. *Luigi: Aw. *Eldrid: Hey Tomas. *Tomas: What up Eldrid. *Kelvin: Hey, who are those strangers? *Tomas: Oh, this is Mario and Luigi. *Luigi: Hello. *Kelvin: Brothers? Twins? *Mario: Brothers. *Kelvin: Okay. *look at the magic crafter dragon* Oh, are you willing to greet those guys? *???: Kelvin, go back to the jacuzzi and turn off the water* *Kelvin: Fine. *???: Ah, hello there, i didn't know you came. *Luigi: Who is that? *Tomas: Oh, that my friend Zantor. *Mario: Zantor? *Zantor: That's me. You guys seem to be new. Are you going to train and fight against Gnasty Gnorc? *Mario: Oh yes, he has a bigger army by the way. *Luigi: We're going to stop him when we get our new powers. *Zantor: You guys are ready for a training lesson. *Tomas: Just watch him as he speak. *Zantor: Have any of you guys learn your magic powers yet? *Mario: No. *Luigi: Not yet. *Zantor: We're going to make you one. Boldar and Cosmos will learn how to use your magic. Follow me. *Mario: Let's go. (In the temple room where Boldar and Cosmos) *Zantor: Boldar and Cosmos, we have special guests on the way. *Boldar: Oh hello Tomas, i didn't know you came with the two new people. *Tomas: There names are Mario and Luigi. *Mario: That's me. *Luigi: Yep. *Cosmos: Oh, so you must be Mario and Luigi. *Mario: Yeah. *Tomas: Oh boy, that's a lot of worlds to go. *Boldar: Are you a warrior or something? *Mario: I'm a plumber. *Boldar: A plumber? Why would a plumber come here to clean the mess on the beautiful place? *Cosmos: No plumber have ever been here before. *Luigi: What? No plumbers around? *Tomas: You're not ready to be a wizard yet. I want you to go meet the rest of the dragon elders. *Mario: All of them are dragon elders. *Tomas: No. Magnus, Titan and Astor are the dragon elders you're suppose to meet. *Mario: Wait, we met Astor earlier. *Tomas: Right, but you're going to meet him again. *Luigi: Again? *Tomas: Yes. But first Magnus, ciao. *teleport Mario and Luigi to Crocovile Swamp* (In a dust swamp place called Crocovile Swamp, Mario and Luigi arrive in the pond village where a frog reside in) *Mario: What was that? *Luigi: Not again. *Fredneck: Oh hey guys, i didn't know you all came. *croak* *Luigi: Is that a frog? *Mario: He's a cowboy frog. *Fredneck: I'm no cowboy. I used to be one, but i'm a villager my friends. *Mario: Do you know how to get to Magnus? *Fredneck: Magnus? Oh yeah, i know where my boy Magnus is. *croak* *Mario: Where? *Luigi: Up in the sky? Up in the plane? *Fredneck: No silly boy. He no fly no airplane. You all gotta get it in your mind. I won't do it for ya. *Mario: Where could he be? *Luigi: I didn't trusted you for this. *Mario: Don't blame for everything he caused. *Fredneck: He's on the other side. Just go straight. *Mario: Thank you very much. *Luigi: Now i trust him like a cherry on top of a cake. *Mario: Thanks for the advice. *Fredneck: You're quite welcome my friends. Come back anytime you need my friends. *croak* *Luigi: Magnus must be somewhere on the other side. *Fredneck: Good old plumber boy. *croak* (Meanwhile back at the Dragon Village, Bianca and Hunter arrive) *Bianca: Alright, now i wonder where Spyro is. *Hunter: They must be somewhere around this village. I've been there before. *Bianca: *sensing* Oh, he's with his buddy James and with a green dinosaur. Follow me. *Hunter: We found them. Let's go. (At Mrs. Shoutfire's daycare) *Spyro: Wow, this feel like a real daycare for baby dragons. *Mrs. Shoutfire: Yep. I also take care of the eggs, even when the thieves try to go after the eggs. *Spyro: Don't worry, when they come close, i'll burn them in their butts. *Yoshi: Whoa. *Sgt. James Byrd: They be freezing in the cold as well. *Mrs. Shoutfire: Also since the exile of Red, we have to hide all the eggs from the gnorcs coming to set an attack from the village. *Spyro: This place is good defense for everyone. *Yoshi: What happen if it go bad? *Spyro: You know what the drill, the village would get destroyed by the gnorcs. *Mrs. Shoutfire: Real bad. My father was a elder once. He used to fight against these gnorcs around before Gnasty Gnorc would turn everyone into a stone. *Spyro: You know who brought them back? Me. *Sparx: You're the hero. *Spyro: Yeah. I'm all fired up. (Bianca and Hunter arrives to see Spyro) *Bianca: Who goes there? *Mrs. Shoutfire: Oh hey Hunter, what brings you here. *Hunter: I'm here to pick up Spyro. *Bianca: What is this dinosaur doing here? *Yoshi: What? *Spyro: Guys, no. He's a friend of ours. *Bianca: Since when? *Spyro: He came right out of the pipe. *Yoshi: I'm from a island. *Bianca: An island? Okay. *Hunter: I'm okay with that. *Sgt. James Byrd: Good afternoon Hunter and Bianca, look like another day has finally come. *Bianca: Where is the plumber boys? *Sparx: They are with Elder Tomas. I know where Tomas' house is. *Hunter: We'll be back miss. *Mrs. Shoutfire: Okay, make it quick. *Spyro: We'll be right back. *Yoshi: Nice daycare. *Mrs. Shoutfire: Thank you. You're so nice. *Sgt. James Byrd: We'll get Mario and Luigi for you. And i'll go grab myself a bucket of fish. (Back at Crocovile Swamp, Mario and Luigi arrive at Magnus' house) *Mario: There it is. *Luigi: Man, this place is creepy as a graveyard. *Mario: Spooky as your mansion. *Luigi: Hey. *Mario: Sorry, i thought these jokes were getting on my head. *knock on the door* *???: Who's there? *Luigi: Um. *Mario: We're plumbers. *???: I have no bathroom. Thank you by the way. *Luigi: Wait. We're warriors. *Mario: Come over here. *???: *open the door* Hello there boys, didn't except to see you there. *Mario: Who are you. *Magnus: My name is Magnus. Please come inside. (Inside of Magnus' house) *Mario: Nice place. *Luigi: Look like a forest lighthouse. *Magnus: Thank you by the way. Need time to take a rest or have a coffee break? *Mario: No thanks. We were sent by Tomas to greet you. *Magnus: Tomas sent you here? Oh my. So you guys are related. *Luigi: But we came from another dimension. *Mario: Yeah. My brother too. *Magnus: You're from another dimension? Okay then. *Luigi: He said we should meet Titan and Astor on the way to the universe. *Magnus: I've seen bad things before. *Mario: Wait a minute, that color look familiar. *Magnus: What color? The grass? *Mario: No. Are you related to Mrs. Shoutfire? *Magnus: Mrs. Shoutfire? I met her before. She used to be my mate a very long time. After argues and complaining, we have to divorce. *Luigi: Oh no, it's sad. *Mario: Sorry for the divorce. *Magnus: I knew Red was doing all of this mess several years ago. But i have to move along to a village with the crocodiles. *Luigi: Should we tell Shoutfire on our way back at Dragon Village? *Mario: No. Don't say anything. *Luigi: Sorry. *Magnus: Mind as well i take you to Cloudy Domain? *Mario: What is Cloudy Domain? *Magnus: What? You never been to Cloudy Domain before? It's a cloudy place located in the skies of Lost Cities. *Luigi: There is a lost city once? *Magnus: It's a name you plumber. *Luigi: How do we get to Cloudy Domain? Do we need to fly an airplane? *Magnus: No. I teleport you there. If you want me to. *Luigi: Oh sure. *Mario: You bet. *Magnus: Okay then. Here you go and have a nice day. *teleport Mario and Luigi to Cloudy Domain* (At Cloudy Domain, a place with all of the floating lands and flying objects, Mario and Luigi arrive in a home close to Titan's) *Mario: Whoa. *Luigi: Look Mario. This is like a future airport. It's beautiful with the ominous feel, with a reddish sky, metal platforms, and winged gnorcs hovering around. *Mario: Gnorcs?! *Luigi: Don't panic. I think they're flying for some reason. Also, it has the feel of an industrial factory, with machinery everywhere, such as elevator platforms with fans on the bottom. *Mario: This is like a factory up in the sky. *Luigi: Yeah. Mind as well we go into the house? *Mario: I wonder what this place is? *???: *inside of the house* Hello? Are you in there? *Mario: Who is that? *Luigi: A monster i think? *???: What? *Luigi: What? Who's that? *???: I can't hear you! Please come closer. *Mario: We should enter his home. *Luigi: Why would a old man live in a place like this? *Mario: Just get it over with it. Let's go. *Luigi: Fine Mario. You made a deal. *enter the house* *Mario: *enter the house* Oh, hello there. *???: Oh hi, you must be Manny and Larry. *Mario: Oh no. We're Mario and Luigi. *Luigi: Larry was a koopa before who worked with Bowser as the Koopalings. *Mario: In fact, he is a koopaling, okay? *Luigi: What with the sarcastic face? *???: No fighting please! This is a classroom, not a fighting room. *Mario: A classroom? *Luigi: I see no stuff in here. Where's the desk? *???: No desk! This is the training zone. *Mario: Oh, so you must be a teacher. *???: Yes. I was one before. *Luigi: Who are you? *Titan: My name is Titan. I have been living here for a year now since the exile of Red. But i have been hiding in a cloudy warm place from the gnorcs flying around with their wing costumes. *Luigi: So, you bet you can defeat all the gnorcs in time? *Titan: What? *Mario: Let's make it all clear. Do you think Gnasty Gnorc smell nasty? *Titan: What? I can't hear you. *Luigi: He won't listen to our questions! *Mario: Maybe because, he's older than the other elders around. *Titan: Hey! Who you calling old? *Luigi: Um, Astor? *Titan: Astor? Where was he? *Luigi: He was back at Ice Citadel. *Titan: Ice Citadel is the coldest place in the world. Man, it sure was breezing there just like in the cold weathers and Hurricane Season. *Mario: We need to get to Astor now. Tomas said that we have to meet all the elders in order to train with them. *Titan: So you want to meet all the elders, right? *Luigi: Yes. Astor is the last one. *Titan: Man, he's very rude. He disrespects, disagrees all the time and blame us for the exile of Red. *Luigi: I thought Red exiled himself. *Titan: It was Tomas at first. I thought we have bad guys like Ripto and Gnasty Gnorc during the last few years. *Mario: Ripto and Gnasty Gnorc are with the X-Nauts now. We have to stop them from taking over the world. Glad we came for you to help us save all of the universes in the multiverse. *Titan: What did you say? That's it. I'm taking you to Astor. *Luigi: What? You didn't hear our words? *Titan: Good luck, so long. Be back in a minute. Ciao. *teleport Mario and Luigi to Ice Citadel* (Back on Ice Citadel, Mario and Luigi arrive from being teleported in a cave) *Mario: Wait a minute, we're back here. *Luigi: This is the same place where we started! *Mario: Titan didn't even hear our words. *Luigi: He's old and he can't hear good. Why can't he hear a single word in his life?! *Mario: Don't say that Luigi. *Luigi: What is this suppose to be? A daycare for complaining people? *Mario: You shouldn't have gone closer to him before we get teleported here. *Luigi: Now we are lost in a cave from the start of a adventure. You ruined everything again! *Mario: Why did i? I didn't start all of this. *Luigi: If you did, why didn't you brought Goombario and Kooper for the trip. *Mario: But you almost ruined the party for Goombario. This is not the reason why! *???: Hey! Keep it down from here! I'm trying to write. *Luigi: Who is that? *Mario: It's Astor. Let's go down. *Luigi: Okie dokie. (Mario and Luigi head down to Astor's prison cave cell, surprising Astor by looking at Mario and Luigi) *Astor: Mario and Luigi? *Mario: It's us. *Luigi: You met us eariler. *Astor: Why are you back here? I thought you are ready to save the world, but you did not. *Luigi: We did. But Tomas send us here to see you. *Mario: It was Titan who send us here because, he didn't hear a word from us. *Astor: Titan?! Why did you brought him up in the first place? *Mario: We wanted you to see you for a training lesson. *Astor: A lesson? Whatever. *Luigi: Tomas think we need to see all the dragon elders in the world. *Astor: First of all, we are the council of elders, we are ment to protect the universe from any harm of evil. *Mario: But Tomas said we should be wizards by now. *Astor: Wizards, i don't think so. You're not ready to be trained. *Luigi: What? *Astor: You're going back to Elder Tomas and that's final. *Mario: No. Give us a chance. *Luigi: We didn't mean to harm you trouble. *Astor: Give me some free space. You gotta go. Ciao. *teleport Mario and Luigi back to Magic Crafters* TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 7) Previous: Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers